Summer Meeting
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: In which Dumbledore has a meeting with some Headmasters from other magic schools... Written for Magic Around the World Assignment 6 Task 3 on HSoW&W


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for Magic around The World assignment 6 on HSoW&W! Enjoy!

 **Task: #3:** Write a story where four out of the eleven heads of the magical schools gather together (e.g. to dicuss something; have coffee; or simply talk...)

 **Extra Prompts:** (Genre) Humor

(object) Letter

 **Word Count: 1,091 words  
**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 _Dear Headmasters and Headmistresses of the various wizarding schools,_

 _As you are all aware our school year for the term of 1995-1996 is coming to an end in another month (Finally!) and it is Hogwarts turn to host the annual summer get together of headmasters and headmistresses._

 _Please join in at Hogwarts on July 24th. No need to send a confirmation if you will be coming or not. The house elves will make more than enough food either way. The invitation will work as a portkey, keyed to you, to go off at 10am Hogwarts time (_ time, your time) to bring you right to the inside of the school given the difficult political climate. It will only bring you or no one if no one is touching it._

 _I hope to see you then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
Grand Sorcerer  
Chief Warlock  
Supreme Mugwamp  
International Confederation of Wizards_

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head in satisfaction at the letter he just wrote before using a charm to copy the letter nine additional times. He was so thankful at times like these for the spell. He had way too many names and titles when it comes to writing letters! His hand would be cramping if he had to write all of that multiple times. He then used another charm that would tune the parchment to the headmaster's or headmistress' magical signature, and a third to fill out the time of their time zone. He then rolled each letter and asked Fawkes if he wouldn't mind delivering the letter to all of the Headmasters and Headmistresses. Fawkes trilled at him in agreement, picking up the various scrolls and flaming out of the office.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The school year was finally over and the other headmasters and headmistresses were due to arrive at any moment.

The first parchment arrived with no one.

The second parchment arrived with Madam Olympe Maxime, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's Headmistress. "Dumbly-Dorr," she called in greeting, sitting across from him at the table.

"Madam Maxime," Dumbledore replied, nodding. "It is good to see you again," he replied.

Before they could continue speaking the third parchment arrived with no one.

The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh followed the same as the third.

The eighth parchment was held by the headmaster from Uagaduo School of Magic, Paki Arendse. "Dumbledore," he said, nodding at the headmaster. "Maxime," he nodded to her as well as he took a seat next to Maxime.

The ninth parchment was also accompanied by no one.

The tenth parchment was held by the new headmistress of Durmstrang Institute, Arina Matveev. She nodded to the three sitting without saying a word and sat in the seat next to Dumbledore.

The eleventh parchment arrived without anyone too.

"Small gathering this year," Dumbledore commented naturally.

"With ze political climate 'ere, you can 'ardly blame them," Madam Maxime told him.

"Very true," Dumbledore responded. "Lemon Drop, anyone?" Dumbledore questioned, holding a tin out after popping one in his mouth. The other three shook their heads well used to the offer by now. "I guess I should have the food brought out then," he told them. The food materialized on the table, courtesy of the house elves.

The four people began to eat in silence, knowing from experience that they preferred to wait until after they ate to discuss their school years.

Once the food disappeared when they finished the meal and they all had drinks in their hands, Dumbledore spoke.

"I hope you all had a satisfactory school year?" Dumbledore questioned.

"My students were perfect as usual," Madam Maxime told them, haughtily. The other headmistress and headmasters rolled their eyes subtly, well aware that she would never say what she really thought of her students. They had no idea why she bothered to still come to these events though they had the feeling that just because she was above gossiping about her own students she still enjoyed hearing about the other schools students.

"I have never understood who thought it would be a good idea to teach hormonal children the Dark Arts. Just because your boyfriend cheated on you is not a reason to as the student put it 'hex him where it counts.'" Headmistress Matveev spoke. Dumbledore and Arendse winced in sympathy for the student who was hexed and decided they really didn't want details so Arendse was quick to change the subject.

"I will never understand who thought it was a bright idea to teach every student at our school to become an animagus. I had to break up a fight four times this year about who was the prettier butterfly!" Headmaster Arendse complained. "And that isn't even counting the number of times I had to break up fights between students who transformed into lions and tigers and bears…"

"Oh my!" Dumbledore said before he could stop himself. The other headmaster glared at Dumbledore. "We had a student study this year to be an animagus. Thankfully he was smarter than his father when it came to learning and instead of learning without help, he spoke to the transfiguration professor," Dumbledore added. "I do fear that our Mr. Potter was not very pleased with his animagus form," Dumbledore spoke, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What form did he change into?" Headmaster Arendse asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been bragging about Potter for years. This promised to be good.

"He turned into a Hornet and flew off in a temper. Who knew that Lord Voldemort was highly allergic and that his death eaters would get even more violent after his as they put it 'death by a muggle bug?'"

The three other heads looked at him. "That is seriously what happened to your dark lord?" Headmaster Arendse asked Dumbledore.

"I am afraid so," Dumbledore responded solemnly, though the twinkle betrayed his amusement.

"Well that is an interesting ending to a dark lord," Headmistress Matveev said, somewhat stunned.

"I agree. Pity the rest of the death eaters won't fall as easily as their leader did," Dumbledore answered.

The headmasters and headmistresses had a good time for the rest of the day swapping stories about antics their students got up to this past year. They even spoke of ideas of how to stop the death eaters for good. All in all Dumbledore thought it was a pretty productive day, and did not think there was a better way to spend a day other than making fun of their students after the end of a stressful year.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And there is that one... lol... That was the first time I decided to type accents and I hope it didn't suck too bad... lol... Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
